


Vita Nova

by BlueDysania



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Everyone Has Issues, M/M, Polyamory, cross-over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: The Surface had become too much to handle and in an effort to help them all get away from the stresses of everyday life, Papyrus has a suggestion. There is a place out in the country, a pleasant little place called Stardew Valley and an empty farm."...BUT PERHAPS… GOING TO A PLACE LIKE THIS COULD HELP YOU ALL HEAL. A QUIET, LITTLE PLACE WHERE YOU CAN FOCUS ON BEING OKAY AGAIN."So they go, and find much more than any of them had been expecting.FIRST CHAPTER REWRITTEN: 9/11/19





	1. Arrival

Edge stepped off the bus with his luggage in hand. He stepped to the side after surveying the small courtyard and finding it clear. Red stepped off immediately after, dropping his suitcase as he meandered down the trodden dirt path, lidded sockets keenly doing their own observations. Then Stretch, moving at a snail’s pace with his bags slung over his shoulders. And lastly, Sans, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his sockets. Edge counted the luggage and then nodded to the bus driver in thanks.

They smiled and closed the doors. Edge was aware they didn’t immediately drive away.

Pulling out his phone, he noted his prediction had been correct. They’d arrived in the early evening after all. He sent a quick text to Papyrus and Blueberry to let them know they’d all arrived safely. He was sure Sans and Stretch would send their own but like himself, their brothers appreciated promptness. Tucking his cell away, he glanced toward his own brother who was now leaning on the wooden fence further down the courtyard.

He seemed at ease, which meant he was alert, but the sight of Red less… twitchy already bolstered Edge’s confidence at this rather abnormal plan.

He would admit, the sight of so much green was a refreshing change.

The city they’d all been ushered into upon reaching the Surface had been concrete and steel. Very little organic life that wasn’t contained and constructed for aesthetics’ sake. The sheer amount of nature around him felt like a balm against the well of irritation and stress that had long been accumulating in his skull.

The air was fresh, the sky clear and crystalline blue. After growing up in a place like Underfell, Edge had learned to read the _feel_ of a place. The wariness of new surroundings aside, it felt calm here. Quiet and calm.

Beside him, Sans had dropped his own luggage as well and was currently using Red’s suitcase as a backrest. He was flipping open his cellphone and no doubt texting Papyrus, a bittersweet smile playing at his teeth as it chirped back a response. The smell of smoke told Edge that Stretch had lit up without even looking. He didn’t bother confirming it either. It had been a given that he would need to keep an eye out for how many cigarettes Stretch went through.

The move hadn’t been easy for anyone and they all had different ways to cope with the stress of it.

He hoped this was the right decision to make. It sounded ludicrous when you said it out loud. Moving from the city, out here in the middle of nowhere to run a farm? Edge had only said it aloud once and it seemed surreal even then. Yet here they were.

His shoulder still ached from where his former Captain had clamped on tight and announced he needed to see a doctor. This was of course after he informed her of the move. A little grappling, some gut punches here, sweeping kicks there, and a tight headlock had allowed him to explain his decision. That it was none of her business and he knew what he was doing.

She wasn’t his Captain anymore after all. Friendship only leant so much leeway and he had a much more important duty to the monsters who were _his own_ to look out for.

 

 

The human city hadn’t bothered Edge. The pace of life had in fact been somewhat enjoyable at first. However, it quickly became apparent that humanity just never stopped. The relentless pace against the clock day and night was exhausting to a species unused to it. Monsters who were not naturally inclined to that way of life needed to adapt. If not, there were rising reports of monsters suffering from the strain of it.

Sans and Stretch were two such cases. And in the approaching weeks to their move to Stardew Valley, he had begun to see the cracks in Red’s façade as well. And, loathe to admit it except to himself, Edge knew this was likely for his benefit as well.

There had been more than one occasion where his LV had spiked in his marrow when encountering aggressive or confrontational humans in the city. Not wholly unusual and Edge never had a problem repressing the violent urge in his magic. It was the increasing rate of flare-ups that was more concerning. This was likely the reason for Red’s increased agitation as well; though Edge _knew_ there was more to it.

Edge had gone to Papyrus and Blueberry for advice after a particularly Bad Day for himself and his mates. They were aware too. They couldn’t not be, particularly after… recent developments. It had been a struggle to get Papyrus on his own for that meeting but Red was fully briefed on his worries (shared them even if he didn’t say it) and offered to ‘chaperone’ the trip to Grillby’s.

Hours of tossing around ideas and plans led to nothing but frustration at how expensive the Surface was.

Then Papyrus, unusually solemn, pulled out a small pamphlet. It was plain with soft colors and its borders were well-worn. Papyrus passed it to Edge as Blueberry fell silent, staring at his hands.

The pamphlet was of a small and out-of-the-way region called Stardew Valley and at its heart a little town on the seaside called Pelican Town. It was full of farmers and down-to-earth types, where a museum, a community center, and a cave system ranked as the most exciting tourist attractions. A bar, two grocery stores, small populace. Simple.

Papyrus had discovered through his own revenue of research on how to help his brother that sometimes getting away from the source of distress was the best cure.

“I THOUGHT THAT IF SANS COULD GET AWAY FROM THE CITY… IT DOESN’T SUIT A LAZYBONES LIKE MY BROTHER, NYHEHE…” If there were something glimmering in the corner of Papyrus’ socket, no one had said anything, “PERHAPS GOING TO A PLACE LIKE THIS COULD HELP. FOR _ALL_ OF YOU. A PLACE TO HEAL AND BE OKAY AGAIN.”

… Of course, they had noticed. So, they researched further and when their brothers returned, they all sat down and had a long talk.

 

 

And here they were.

Eventually his mates had agreed. Otherwise they would still be in the city. Forcing a change as huge as an unwanted move would solve nothing. They were still carrying a haggard air for all that they’d willingly come along. Edge would be more concerned if they were chipper about it. It’s not like this was a particularly happy occasion after all.

He eyed the dark scores under Sans’ sockets, telling him what he already knew. Identical ones matched on Red’s face. Neither of them had slept more than a couple of hours in the last few days. He was eager to get them into a bed and ensure they had a full night’s rest. Now that they would be under a single roof, he could do that.

Aware that Red was walking back, he caught the scowl before it shifted into a grin. Red met his gaze, rolled his shoulders, then kicked at his bag. If Sans were bothered, he made no show of it. If anything he slouched further into the suitcase and yawned again. It might have been a mock except for the genuine exhaustion apparent in Sans’ expression.

The bed, Edge vowed, as soon as he was able.

The faint rustle of grass and leaves accompanied by footsteps moved him forward until he was in front of them all. A young woman with vibrantly orange hair strolled up the path. Her smile was welcoming and bright. She seemed completely unsurprised to see four skeleton monsters.

“Hello!” She hailed, raising a hand to wave as she neared, “You must be the new farmers I heard about.”

Edge nodded, “LIKELY. MY NAME IS EDGE ASTER, THIS IS MY BROTHER RED.”

Red gave a slow smile that looked friendly if not for the way his eyelight was looking her up and down with a well-hidden scrutiny, “evenin’.” was all he drawled.

“STRETCH CURSIVE.”

Stretch exhaled a cloud of smoke before finally turning and stepping up beside Edge. He balanced his cigarette between his teeth and with both hands in his hoodie pocket gave an underwhelming, “Hey.”

He’d spoken, that was enough for Edge, “AND THIS IS SANS SERIF.”

The smallest of them had gotten to his feet, relinquishing Red his suitcase at last. With his own luggage in hand, he waved, smiling, “hey.”

The woman smiled back, apparently not at all affected by the strangeness Edge knew they presented. “I’m Robin, the local carpenter. Mayor Lewis sent me here to fetch and show you the way to your new home. He’s there right now, tidying things up for your arrival.” Robin gestured down the left side of the road, the opposite direction than she’d arrived. “The farm’s right over here, if you’ll follow me.”

“VERY WELL.”

Edge led them after Robin as soon as all the luggage had been picked up and it was a very short walk to the entrance of their new property.

“This is your new farm, Vita Nova!” Robin announced, stopping just beyond the end of a well-trodden path.

They all took in the sight before them in silence.

Edge stared out at the mess of nature than had taken over what once had been empty farm ground. The pictures on the website had clearly been outdated. The forest surrounding the farm had encroached on once clear land. It was a challenge to see bare dirt anywhere the further you looked. It was not what they signed up for but Edge was not as disappointed or annoyed as he should be.

The sight of the complete mess of the farmland was undeniable but it was a _goal_ to accomplish. Something concrete to do, that had to be done. For that he was glad.

Of course, his mates were far less enthused.

Robin chuckled, “What’s the matter? Sure, it’s a bit overgrown, but there some good soil underneath that mess! With a little dedication you’ll have it cleaned up in no time.”

Stretch kicked at a fallen log. One of dozens scattered around. “If you say so…” he muttered, tired sockets falling away from the farm. Sans pats him sympathetically on the back while Red stared out at it; equal parts suspicious and disgusted.

They walk a little further and Robin comes to a stop again, “And here we are, your new home.”

Edge is just taking in the need for repairs that is required when an old man stepped out of the cottage. He is set on edge immediately and inherently recognizes the same signs in his brother. A pure reflex. Despite the fact they’ve never set foot in the cottage before, it’s their new home, and the sight of a stranger (a _human_ stranger) coming out of it after doing Stars knows what? Their hackles are raised and he knows it’s going to be a long night.

“Ah, the new farmers! Welcome! I’m Lewis, Mayor of Pelican Town. You know, everyone’s been asking about you.”

Edge nods once in acknowledgement and there is an unpleasant slither of maliciousness in his marrow that keeps him from speaking. He can do nothing but hold the impulsive aggressiveness of LV back and wait. He doesn’t have to check his brother.

Red was always the one with the better mask.

“It’s not every day that someone new moves in. It’s quite a big deal.” Lewis looked up at the cottage. “So… the old place is finally being moved into. It used to belong to a friend of mine. Gave it to me to take care of after he died a few years ago. It’s a good place… very ‘rustic’.”

Looking at the structure, Edge found himself agreeing with the carpenter when she comments, “Rustic? That’s one way to put it… ‘Crusty’ might be a little more apt, though.”

Stretch wanders in his peripheral, looking at the cottage with a closer eye. Edge has so far catalogued the hole in the porch, the fractures in the wood paneling, as well as the rough shod tiles of the roof. It was honestly, not that bad off. They’d lived in houses in much worse condition, in harder circumstances in the Undergrounds. Some monsters were still down there. By choice of course.

Lewis scowled and snapped, “Rude!”

As Robin giggled to herself, turning to hide a mischievous smile, Edge found himself relaxing slightly. He could tell by the gleam in the Mayor’s eyes and easy cadence of Robin’s teasing that this was a common occurrence. Not unalike a child teasing their parental figure.

“Don’t listen to her, boys. She’s just trying to make you dissatisfied so that you buy one of her house upgrades.”

Robin made a ‘ _hmmph_ ’ noise off the side, crossing her arms.

“Anyway… you must be tired from the long journey. You boys should get some rest.” Lewis said with a warm smile. “Tomorrow you ought to explore the town a bit and introduce yourself. The townspeople would appreciate that.”

The suggestion isn’t inconvenient. They have to go into town eventually. Stardew Valley is their new home for the foreseeable future. However, the ashen color of Sans skull and the way Red shifts just enough, fangs clenched tightly, tells Edge that it is very unlikely they will be venturing into town tomorrow. Even the next day might be too soon for some of them.

Stretch reappears beside Sans, clasping a hand on his shoulder. His noncommitted, “sure, sure.” is somehow convincing when paired with an easy-going slouch and smile.

Lewis appears to be satisfied that his suggestion is headed and motions to Robin as he heads toward Pelican Town. Before Edge can take even a moment to attempt to soothe his mates, Lewis pauses by a very large, wooden crate with a hinge lid.

“Oh, I almost forgot. If you have anything to sell, just place it in this box here. I’ll come by during the night to collect it-”

“fuck no.”

Red’s answer is quick, cutting straight across the distance like a blade. Lewis looks startled and Robin freezes, wide eyed. Edge can hardly bring himself to reprimand Red. The disturbing thought of a human coming onto their territory, near their home while they slept, is enough to incite his LV once more. He doesn’t care if this is how Stardew Valley operates. The faintest rattle of bone coming from Sans, the hand that grabs onto his sleeve is a powerful motivator to argue.

“THAT WILL NOT BE NECESS-”

This time _he_ is interrupted by a call from further down the road.

“Don’t worry about these young lads, Lewis! I’ll take care of collecting their harvest. You have too many responsibilities to begin with, whahaha!” The old turtle hobbling down the road is a monster and Edge finds himself surprised. Though perhaps he shouldn’t be. Considering why there were here, perhaps others had been drawn to the Valley for the same reasons.

Sans brightens like a flower catching sunlight. The smile on his face is genuine for the first time that day, “Gerson!”

The turtle, the famous _Hammer of Justice_ , tips an imaginary hat as he reaches them.

Sans met him halfway, “i thought you stayed underground?” and got an affectionate tap on the head for his question from Gerson’s walking stick.

“Not even a proper hello! No matter, no matter.” Gerson smiled queerly at them and Edge felt oddly exposed as his eye roved over him. Knowing and wisdom glimmered in that eye, acquired from experiences gathered over the ages this monster had been alive. “Been a bit of a rough one I see… Well! Decided to see if my old home was still standing. Imagine my surprise to see a quaint little town, barely changed at all after all these centuries! I met Lewis here and decided to stick around.”

Gerson looked upward, “It’s a nice change of pace.” Was all he said.

Edge glanced up as well, everyone did, to the sun and the beautiful evening sky. It was still as breathtaking as the day they reached the Surface.

Gerson tapped his walking stick once, “I’ll pick up your harvest, boys, and ya’ll come around town when you’re ready, ya hear? You might even see some more familiar faces.” He winked.

Even Red perked up at that and Edge thought perhaps his brother might sneak into town sooner than he’d predicted. If there were old connections to renew, Red would be jumping to rattle those chains for information on their new home.

“thanks.” Sans glanced upwards at him and Edge nodded, both to the smaller skeleton and the veteran soldier.

“WE APPRCIATE IT, SIR.”

Gerson let out another powerful laugh and then turned, prodding Lewis and Robin along.

“Good luck, laddies!”

 

It was a testament to how well they knew each other when Stretch and Sans looked to them after the welcoming committee was gone. Allowing he and his brother to satisfy their instincts without question was more touching than it should be.

Edge and Red walked a circle around the cottage, inspecting with a different intent than Stretch had been earlier. After that, Edge led the way into the cottage and they swept the interior, doubling over each other’s area, checking the furniture until finally they deemed it safe for themselves and their mates.

He stepped out and beckoned them inside. The wood cottage was one room, with a table and chairs, dresser with a TV atop it, a single painting and potted plant, as well as a brick fireplace and a nice bronze rug. On the table were four bowls and shakers, no doubt gifted to them for their arrival.

There were also two beds on either side of the room and they didn’t even need a discussion before one slid up next to the other to form one large bed.

The bags were lined up at the foot of the bed for now. There was exhaustion in his mates’ movements and he wasn’t cruel enough to ask them to put anything away properly right now. Tomorrow morning was another story. As they dig out their sleepwear, Edge steps to the fireplace and grabs the matchbook on the hearth. It takes little effort to bring the firewood to a healthy blaze.

Turning to see everyone changed, he announced, “Time for bed.”

He received no arguments. Sans was already crawling into the now king-sized bed, rolling over until he thumped against the wooden wall, his face planted into the pillow. Red followed after him, grinning widely. There were hushed whispers and then Sans snerked into laughter, making his brother’s grin widen as he laid down.

“Not joining us?”

Edge shook his head, “Not yet.”

Striding past Stretch, Edge stepped outside and closed the door behind him. Now that they were here, his mates settled into their new home, he could take a breath and figure out what was next. Settling down on the porch, he rested his chin on folded fingers and looked onto the farm.

They would need a schedule. At the very least a routine. It was very unlikely that it would be kept to perfectly considering who he was in a relationship with, but the structure would be helpful nonetheless. To start with, the farmland itself would take work to clear. No doubt days, if not weeks, depending on how they did it. Crops ideally would be started right away. Not to mention, the cottage would need some organizing.

All these thoughts swirled slowly in his skull, formulating a plan through meticulous process. The night’s stillness was undisturbed but for the calls of an owl, rustles of the crisp wind in the trees and even after he’d developed a plan for the morning, Edge sat there quietly. Only when the moon had reached its zenith did he stand up and step back inside.

He made a mental note to install a better lock tomorrow as well. No doubt Red would be laying his own security efforts as well. A simple latch was not nearly enough to soothe their ingrained paranoia. Coming up to the bed, he took a moment to take in the sight of the intertwined limbs.

Stretch laid with his back to him, arm thrown over Sans who was in the middle and Red who had somehow taken the spot against the wall. The glimmer of red prompted a short nod from Edge and Red’s socket closed. His brother would sleep, but it would be lightly.

Edge however would not be sleeping at all. Not tonight at any rate. Even if he wanted too, the area was still too new, too unknown to allow himself to be so vulnerable.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and lay above the covers. As careful as his movements were, Stretch stirred and then turned his head to eye him sleepily.

“… you good, edgelord?”

Edge honestly thought about it and was truthful as he answered, “Yes.”

That was apparently all the taller skeleton needed, closing his sockets and turning back over to tighten his grip on the other two. “cool…” came the faint mutter as he fell back asleep.

Edge let an amused smile play at his fangs as he rolled onto his side, away from his mates so he could face the door. His sockets closed, but in the meditative state of awareness and rest he could be up with a construct in hand in a second. Still, despite his impressive stamina, there was a big day ahead and he’d take any rest he could.

 

For the rest of the night, the calm breathing of four weary souls filled the cottage; on the brink of a new life that would be filled with hope.


	2. Spring 1 Mon 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is going to have a very unorthodox flow of time. It will still be chronological but time-skips will be very common. :3

Red woke up to the barely audible creak of the mattress and peeked a socket open. Edge was standing from the bed and studying the cottage with a critical eye. There had been no disturbances but Red hadn’t taught Edge to take chances. Red carefully began to detangle himself from Sans and climbed off the bed from the bottom edge.

He didn’t waste any time, shedding his pajamas and putting on the clothes he’d worn the day before. He smirked at Edge’s disgusted noise and jerked a thumb at the door.

There were on the same page. The farmland they now owned was considerable. The pictures they’d seen had been clear of all the foliage and would have been easy to check out. Seeing what it looked like now was frustrating and grating on his nerves the longer they dallied. He’d only gotten any sleep at all because he knew his little brother hadn’t.

Stepping out into the farm, it was almost strange to hear… nothing. Well, not nothing. He could hear crickets chirping and the morning calls of birds. But that was it. Edge took off down the east wall of trees and Red began walking the north wall where he would wrap around to the west wall. With the sun just barely peeking into the sky at 6am, they began to steadily map out their new home.

 

 

Sans woke up slowly to someone shaking his shoulder and Sans blearily opened his sockets. Stretch’s familiar easy-going grin was the first thing that formed from the haze of sleep.

“hey, hun, time to get up.” Stretch sing-songed, pushing his shoulder with each note. Sans went with the pushes and let the next one roll him over. And realized that Red must have gotten up already because all he saw was the wall.

“morning.” Sans yawned, meeting Stretch for a brief kiss before lifting his arms beseechingly. He got a raised brow and then he was lifted up into a pair of deceptively strong arms. He was carried all the way to the table and when he was set down, he smiled sweetly to hide his mirth, “thank you.”

Stretch snorted, “spoiled brat.” Then gestured to a bunch of their pre-packed snacks and canned food stacked on the table. There was a small refrigerator unit but even if they turned it on this morning, it wouldn’t be ready until much later in the day. So, they’d brought foods they could eat out of cans without cooking or heating up or dried food like breads. Just enough until they could go shopping here in town.

All of those foods were grudgingly approved of, as much as they could be for canned goods, by Edge. Sans had snuck a few treats into the bag though. He was certain Red and Stretch had done so too.

“for breakfast today, we have bagels, energy bars, and bottled water.” Stretch swiped one of the saran-wrapped bars for himself as he sat down. Sans took one as well. Edge had made these the day before they left the city. Packed full of nutrition and the _Intent_ to make them healthy and hale. Sans enjoyed every bite, the bursts of blueberry pleasantly waking him further.

They ate in silence until Stretch reached over and turned on the TV where the newscaster was reporting it would be a beautiful, sunny day tomorrow. For some reason the quiet drone of the television brought something to Sans’ attention that he hadn’t noticed before. It was quiet.

Sans peered toward the window and even from where he was sitting, the trees and brilliant blue of the sky reminded him that they weren’t in the city anymore. Not that he’d forgotten exactly. It was only now that it seemed to settle in however. There was no sound of roaring engines, the thousands of voices mingling on the streets, or the constant noises of city life. The thrum of noise that had always been present was just… gone.

Instead he heard the faint call of birdsong and… that was about it.

Sans didn’t notice the way he relaxed at his inner mind rambling and subsequently missed the side-eyed smile that Stretch was giving him.

It was hidden behind another bite of energy bar when Sans turned away from the window, “what time is it?”

Stretch poked his phone, “About 8.” At the grimace that had formed from pure reaction to the time, Stretch chuckled, “Hey, at least Edge decided not to drag you out of the house at 6am like he did Red.”

“i’ll have to thank him for that.” A new appreciation for the extra two hours he’d been given, that’s for sure. “are they doing that thing they did to the apartment in the city?”

Stretch nodded, flipping it to a different channel. It was of some old human farmer drinking coffee and talking about things amateur farmers should keep in mind. Something about chopping logs and looking for local foraging to keep coin in your pocket while your crops grew. Stretch spoke over it though his lidded sockets stayed glued to the screen, “Yep. We can head out whenever we want though.”

Sans nodded as he finished up his breakfast. His smile was fond as he went over to the bags piled at the base of the bed. He fished out a pair of his favorite jersey shorts but paused as he saw the faded blue overalls just beneath them.

In order to cheer Sans up to the aspect of leaving the city, living so far away from Papyrus, his cool brother had gone all out helping him pack what he would need, and bought some things he needed. Clothing had been part of it. Papyrus had insisted he needed a pair of overalls. It was absolutely necessary. So had the three plaid shirts that Papyrus had stuffed into the bag.

Pulling them out, Sans couldn’t help but chuckle and he carried them to the bathroom to get changed. Sure enough, everything fit perfectly and when Sans looked up at himself in the mirror, he couldn’t help but feel a bloom of something in his soul. It felt warm and he felt pretty good, so exited the bathroom with a smile.

Stretch had abandoned the now dark tv and was holding a little boxed package in his hands. Sans dumped his pajamas onto the bags and approached him. Before he had the chance to ask about it, it was held out to him to take.

“Here you go.” Was as Stretch said as he stuck a lollipop into his mouth.

“what is it?” Sans asked, already pulling at the twine wrapped around the box. It seemed a little loose as it unraveled easily and fell to the floor.

“Dunno. Red brought it in a second ago. apparently, Gerson meant to drop it off last night but forgot.” Stretch explained as he went to the bags and began pulling out his own clothes. He held up his hoodie in contemplation.

Sans shook his head, well that explained the loose packaging. It was likely Red had already opened it, then rewrapped it. They did the same with any packages that arrived back in the city. After the first few times were there had been arguments and a good deal of confusion. Eventually, Red had conceded the point by rewrapping or repacking items as if he’d never gone through it in the first place.

It wasn’t in the Aster’s nature to trust easily and neither Sans or Stretch could ask them to be anything but themselves. Patrolling the farm like they had the entire apartment complex back in the city was just another one of those things they did because it would drive them mad not to.

The little attempts at normality in the face of their distrust and well-earned paranoia meant _something_. An apology and a reassurance at the same time.

In the end, it was forgiven. It’s not like Red, or Edge on the rare chance he got to it first, _cared_ about what was inside. And Sans had never felt safer than when he was with them.

Inside of the box was two notes and a little yellow pouch.

One note was from Mayor Lewis and the other from Gerson. Placing the box and pouch on the table, he began to read.

 ' _Here's a little something to get you started._ ' Was all the one from the Mayor said, likely referencing the pouch.

The one from Gerson read, “ _The soil here is enriched with **old** magic. You’ll find everything from the trees to your crops will grow much faster than usual. This magic is seeped in the land and everything from it still carries a touch of it. You might find some pleasant surprises in store. Good luck, lads._'

It was intriguing and Sans made a mental note to keep an eye out. Tucking the notes into the box for later, he pulled out the pouch and noticed a little cross-stick in the fabric.

Parsnip Seeds

Sans opened the pouch carefully and saw fifteen little seeds inside. He told Stretch as much when he came ambling back over, hoodie thrown haphazardly on the unmade bed. Considering the sunshine, it was probably a good call.

Stretch took a moment to scan the notes and then stuck his hands in his cargo shorts, “No time like the present.”

Cradling the pouch in hand, Sans followed Stretch outside and was caressed with a warm, fresh breeze. The sun blinked cheerfully through fluffy white clouds and Sans took comfort from the sight even after all this time. He noticed Edge right away, perched on the porch and jotting quick notes into a leather-bound notebook.

“morning.” Sans greeted. Stretch echoed it as he stepped down into the dirt and scanned the area with an even gaze.

Edge looked up, “Good morning. Did you sleep well?”

Sans knew it was a serious question. Edge was always serious about their health and well-being. “yes. it was… it’s nice here.” And it wasn’t just the change in scenery and noises… something else felt different here and it was soothing to the frazzled edges of his Soul. That warm feeling in his Soul, small but hopeful.

He was studied intently and finally Edge nodded, satisfied, “That is good. Do you have… yes. We will need to plant those as soon as possible.”

Sans glanced out at the weeds and grass and stones and woods, “where do we even start?” As well-rested he felt, looking out at all of that was exhausting already.

A rustling from their right cued Red’s arrival and he smirk-smiled, “well, well, mornin’ to yer at last.”

Sans grinned back, “oh yeah. it was great. slept in. how about you?”

He probably should have been concerned about the way Red’s smirk widened and curled but well, he decided he’d worry about it later. Maybe.

Edge stood and Red answered a wordless request, “two paths on the north and south, one wraps over the road ta the bus stop, the other looks like it leads ta another farm an’ a lake. nothing worth investigatin’. fer now.”

Edge nodded, “Very well.” He turned toward the farm and tapped the notebook against his leg thoughtfully.

“Well…” Stretch started, rolling the lollipop between his teeth, “can’t plant anything with all this in the way.”

Edge gestured to the side of the house where Red was already heading, “Yes. They left us some stone tools and a watering can. It will be sufficient to get started.” An axe, hoe, scythe, and pickaxe were dropped haphazardly in front of the porch, the watering can dangling from a stray clawed finger. Edge looked down at his notebook and then glanced down at the seeds in Sans’ hand. “Would you like to be in charge of planting the first seeds?”

Sans startled at the question and then down at the pouch he still held. Hesitantly he nodded, “i guess so.”

A brief expression flitted across Edge’s face that Sans wasn’t sure what to make of before he was nodded at and Edge stepped further out, “We will need to clear out this area first. Then Sans can begin planting.” The notebook opened once more, “I will assist as soon as I finish this.”

There was a beat of silence, one that Edge seemed to entirely ignore as he wandered further through the trees and rough grass. Sans met Stretch’s eye, then Red’s and saw the same… bafflement he felt. Slowly they moved to the pile of tools and while Red and Stretch muttered over who would do what, Sans stuck the pouch in his pocket and took the watering can. He remembered seeing a tiny little watering hole just to the left of the entrance to the farm.

He headed over, sidestepping some logs and large stones to fill the can up.

It felt odd doing so. Odder still to imagine himself planting seeds, planting _parsnips_! Objectively, Sans knew they would be coming to a farm, living on it, owning it, and running it. To actually be here and do the work was bizarre in a way Sans couldn’t fully explain.

As he lugged the full can back over, he saw Red raise an axe and drop it onto a small log. A clean cutting sound saw Stretch moving in a line and using the scythe to cut away the tall grass and any weeds. There was already a little bit more space exposed and Sans moved around a bit, trying to figure out how to get started with something he’d never done before.

Finally, once there was a good square of cleared earth, Sans set the watering can down and began to till a straight line, stepped to the side and tilled another line right next to it, and repeat. Getting to his knees, Sans grabbed the pouch and felt the instinctual urge to simply scatter the seeds over the freshly turned dirt.

Instead he paused and took in the pouch of innocent seeds. These were going to grow into something. It would end up feeding them and being sold. This wasn’t something to do half-heartedly. The sounds of his mates working around him, the grumbling from Red as he trudged by, arms laden with wood. These crops had to support them.

Sans gingerly spread the seeds evenly into little holes he poked with his fingers, folding them lightly into the earth, and when he took the watering can, he paid close attention to the water he poured.

When he stepped back, Sans was proud to say it looked good.

Echoing that pride in his soul, he heard Edge speak from behind him, “Excellently done.”

Looking behind him got him an eyeful of sunlight. Squinting against it, Sans realized it had to be at least noon. Had it really been two hours? Edge settled a hand against his back and Sans let himself be led to back to the porch where Red was lounging on the steps, axe thrown to the side in the dirt. There was a sizable pile of wood and quite a pile of fiber next to it as well.

“take a seat sweetheart.” Red murmured, patting the spot right next to him. Sans went without complaint and found himself immediately being used as a pillow. Red smirked up from where his skull lay on his lap. “mighty fine of yer.”

Sans shook his head with a laugh and spotted Edge watching them with a soft look in his sockets, “all done?”

“Yes. While you eat lunch, I’ll get started on the rocks.” Edge reached for the pickaxe. Sans frowned but didn’t get a chance to protest before the door to the cottage opened and Stretch stepped out.

“Nah, you better sit down, edgelord. Made enough sandwiches for all of us and I know you never came back in for breakfast.”

Sans took two of the sandwiches and dropped one on Red’s chest. They both began to eat as a contest of wills engaged above their heads. Stretch’s outstretched hand, sandwich nicely folded into a napkin, was held out to Edge for a solid minute before one of them relented.

Edge huffed, dropping the pickaxe to the side of the porch and accepted the sandwich with a murmured thanks. Sans couldn’t contain a grin when Edge’s other hand snagged Stretch’s and pulled him in for a completely, naturally suave kiss. Effortless conveying thanks and affection without words.

Soon enough they were all settled together, munching on their lunch and passing around water bottles. Edge passes over a notebook, a leather one but this one a dark brown rather than the black one Edge had been writing in before.

“Use this to record your seedlings growth; and anything else you feel is relevant.” Edge explained at his questioning noise. “While I would refer to it toward my own notes, it would be good for you to have harvest times recorded for future crops.”

“ _noted_.” Sans placed it to the side, chuckling at the brief narrowed look Edge gave him. “what were you writing?” He lilted the end of the question, wordlessly conveying that if Edge would rather not say, Sans wouldn’t press. Edge instead handed over the black leather bound notebook and Sans made sure to wipe his hands off on his overalls before flipping it open.

An astonishingly detailed plan for their first week was jotted down in neat penmanship. There were lists of items they would need immediately, not urgent but necessary, and eventually. A chart with empty boxes for the price of seeds, the sale cost of the fully-grown product and amount of time needed for each one. And following that, a flow chart of there current gold and projections for loss and profits.

“wow… this is incredible. you did all of this, this morning?” Sans breathed, studying the calculations. Red shifted slightly in his lap.

“lookin’ a little like me, Boss.” He drawled and everyone looked up at his unsubtle statement to see a faint red glow just visible on Edge’s cheeks as he turned his head away.

Sans took pity as soon as he saw the mischievous light come to Stretch’s sockets and closed the notebook, “so what are we going to do with all of the wood and grass?”

Stretch straightened from his slouch, deviated from whatever idea had been in his head, “Not to mention all the rocks… I was thinking I could build a chest from some of the wood Red chopped up today.”

Edge looked over, turning his head just enough to see the piles of materials dumped in front of the porch, “Can you build a chest?”

Stretch scratched his cheek, studying the wood blocks, “Yeah. I mean, I ain’t an expert or anything, but I can build something to hold everything.”

Edge nodded, “That’s all we need. Will you need any other tools? We didn’t find a hammer on the property…”

Sans yawned, reclining against the wall of the cottage. Red adjusted with him and Sans pet the skull nestled against his stomach, letting his sockets drift closed in the warm sunlight. A low rumble started under his fingers, throaty and deep.

“Nah… I mean I can use anything hard enough with a flat surface and it’ll work.”

“Until we have the proper tools.” Came the stern reply.

“Sure, sure.”

“… We should see what we can make off this. I’ll put some of it into the pick-up box.”

Sans slowly drifted to sleep as the conversation turned to the large waterhole in the center of the property. Birdsong and the gentle breeze cooling his warmed bones… yeah… this was really nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I know there is no bathroom in the game for obvious reasons, but, in real life there is absolutely a bathroom in there.
> 
> Reviews are inspiration.


End file.
